WWE:Breaking The Chain of Evolution
by JerichosLilAngel
Summary: OCX Batista Jealous can drive a man to any lenght including to do something he doesn't want to do, thats the case for Hunter. When a new Diva, Krissy appears on RAW after jumping from SmackDown and is looking for a new man to manage, naturally Hunt


World wrestling Etertainment

**( Sorry I don't own any of the WWE people even though if I did I would lock up Chris Jericho,Randy Ortion and John Cena inside my closet but thats another story. I hope you enjoy the story, if you do please review if you don't then don't review its that simple. I hope to have my next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoy)**

Authors Note:- Jealous can drive a man to any lenght including to do something he doesn't want to do, thats the case for Hunter. When a new Diva, Kristi appears on RAW after jumping from SmackDown and is looking for a new man to manage, naturally Hunter is the first there to try and convince her to represent him, but when her eyes turn to someone else, will Hunter take things a little to far?

It was a brand new Monday Night Raw, and the biggest shockers of all was when the Diva on Smack Down known as Krissy Delight, turned her back on Kurt Angle. Once he tried to tag her into the inner-gender match versus Dawn Marie and Eddie Guerrio, instead she walked down the black metal steps and started to head out. The cameras soon followed Kristi as Theadore Long came out and tried to convincer her to go back to the ring, instead she moved the phone from her black bag that she had on the sideline and pressed the call button. Making sure she was staring directly into the GMs eyes." Bishoff." The crowd gasped and couldn't believe that they heard the RAWs general manager name be said and could only make everyone wonder." was she really talking to him?" and then it was clear she had a smirk along her lips." Im coming to Raw." With that she hung up the phone and turned around holding her bag on her shoulder and walked out the back doors to the building. Teddy Long was walking right after her trying to figure out what exactly she ment when she said she was leaving to Raw was the actual truth." Krissy what do you mean?" He asked watching the lovely Diva place her bag on the seat besides her as the black Limo had pulled up and she then looked at him," You..and Smack down..can go to hell." She spit at his feet getting the crowd to boo before she leaned her head down and sat on the leather sit, but who was also inside the limo? once she did a hand set on her knees and Erics face looked out from the door." Hey Teddy..I guess you can say." The crowd boo'ed being loyal smack down fans they didn't want to see one of their good looking Divas leave." The better show..got the Diva." He then shut the door as the two laughed and the large limo started to pull away leaving them all wondering exactly why she left.

And Now it was Monday night, the silent arena was suddently alive once the music hit. The crowd was cheering and screaming the hit music to RAW was playing loud right as the different colors of fireworks flew down and hit against the stage making millions of colors appear and flash on the stage. But not even the roaring sounds of the music could compair to the sounds of the live crowd. Nothing could compair. All eyes were on the entrance to the ramp way that lead to the back, everyone around the world watching the screen as J.R and The King were speaking about what happened on Smack Down and the wonderful matchs that were lined up. Tonight it was going to be Christian versus Steven richards in a Singles match along with a Womens title Match Trish Stratus versus Vicotira. It was going to be one of the best matchs ever or at least stated by Eric Bishoff.

Speaking of the Raw GM, the cameras opened up showing the inside of Erics Office and he was speaking to someone obviously not towards the camera man wanting to stat anything but a soothing voice could also be heard but the camera didn't angle it to show who it belonged to. "Feel free to look around and find someone thats..worth your special "Services." the locker rooms are free for you to wander." Eric had this cheesy grin on his face reaching his hand out to shake who ever the voice belong to. " Oh don't worry Bishoff, I will." At that right moment the camera turned and showed Krissy Delight. The very same Diva that had recently left Smack Down for RAW and it seemed that the one that was most happy about it was The King. She stood there one of the shortest Divas standing at 5 foot five inches, and had dark blonde hair almost looking like a light shade of brown, along her hair was red high lights though bringing out the nice Hazel color in her eyes. The Diva was dressed in a short white skirt that barely reached a portion of the way down over her thighs, showing off her smooth legs and around her chest was a red raw t-shirt the end tied in a knot showing off her slender stomach and had on a white material collar around her neck. Around her feet were a pair of sandles that had ties that laced up around each of her legs. The camera showed her figure before she set her arms behind her back leaning to one side." Thank you so much Mr.Bishoff." She then turned around walking out of the door swishing her hips on purpose for his eyes to see as she walked out of the door. Coach was coming inside the two looking at her. "Mmm that is fine Boss." Eric nodded and rubbed his hands together." yea it is..and I snagged it from Smack Down." The two laughed before Coach then looked at him." But Boss I wanted to ask you about her. It seems that shes looking for someone to manage and well I was thinking." He turned looking at his boss for a second." I want her to manage me," He smiled before Eric shook his head." No..shes looking for someone with talent..I already gave her a few names to check out." Before Coach could protest Eric walked off heading to get something to drink and call Teddy Long and prag about the newest addition to the Diva cast.

The newest diva to raw was walking along the back her hips rolling with each step as she had a light smile on her face, stopping once she saw Shawn looking at him as he welcomed her to the RAW show and shook her hand. She had a smile before continuing on. She walked alittle further finally running into something large and looked up to see Tyson Tomko standing there with Christan at his side. She rolled her eyes and set her bare palms down against her hips." Well its nice running into you boys." she smiled at him looking at Christian before shaking her head.Christians eyes were roaming all over her body standing besides Tyson." you know Krissy Delight..I know that you think I'm cute and want to manage me so why don't you come here." He moved an arm around Krissy Delight and pulled her figure close. She tried struggling against his chest and turning her head to the side." Christian let me go." She demanded slidding one of her hands free and attempting to slap the holy hell out of his face before Tyson grabbed her wrist and twisted it around easly so she was facing him. Tysons other hand went around her slender waist holding her back to his chest letting Christian look at her." I'm not giving you a choice Krissy. You are going to manage me!" Krissy was new to Raw but she didn't expect this all to happen on her first night. Reaching his hand out he captured her chin and forced her to look at him." Your coming out to the ring with us."

Not taking long for them to reach the enterance path Tyson pushed Krissy towards the ring. As she stumbled along the ramp way and continued to walk out. Tyson following not to far behind her as Christan possed to his music. His opponent tonight was Steven Richards who was already inside of the ring waiting for Chrisitan as They both continued to push Krissy forward her figure nearly missing the side of the ring as Tyson pushed her again making her falling down to her knees on the protective mats. Hearing the boos from the crowd, but it didn't matter Christan was moving inside of the ring attempting to body slam Steven down to the mat with little effort. Tyson on the side ponding his hands against the side before trying to distracked the referee for Christian giving him a chair to use but Krissy had finally had enough slidding into the ring as Tyson was obviously trying to turn the referee around. Krissy stood up and stepped up right behind Christan as he raised the chair and grabbed a hold of it trying to rip it out of his hands and finally suceeding . Tossing the chair over the side. Christian turned around walking towards her as he shook his finger back and forth before Steven did a drop kick to the back of Christians head. Krissy let out a scream before she fell back onto the mat and crawled up in the corner. Not taking long Tyson pushed the referee out of the way getting Christian disqualified and moved into the ring. Tyson then easy power-bombed Steven to the mat and then both Christian and Tyson stalked towards Krissy who let out a scream trying to crawl her way out of the ring before Christian signaled Tyson to grab her. His rough hands grabbing her waist and yanking her like a rag doll to her feet and pushed her into the center of the ring.Making her kneel on her knees and set his feet on each side of her calves grabbing her arms and set them at his sides his palms holding her head and leaned her back making her cry out in pain and look towards Christian who was telling her where her place was." You are not to get involved understand me!you are to be seen not heard." Tyson tilted her back more making her cry out a yes. The cries of the crowd grew more as the mintues passed listening to The king and J.R commentary." Shes a female! not a wrestler damn you Christian." Even the King didn't agree with what was happening to the newest diva of RAW." Tysons gonna break her in half! He's gotta let her go." Christian then set his hands around her chin making her gaze look on his face before leaning down nearly pressing his lips to hers before Gene Snitsky's music hit. Christian pushed Krissy down to the mat as both Christian and Tyson climbed out of the ring moving into the crowd leaving the defeneslish woman in the ring.

Gene stalked into the ring and walked up the metal steps manovering into the ring. He noticed Krissy lying in the center of the ring her hands against the curve of her back that was in pain as she noticed Gene having heard all the rumors from Raw on Smackdown before she crawled back. Moving her hand up towards him as if saying don't come any closer. Gene had a sicking grin on his face as J.R was screaming out to him." Shes already been injured damn it.." Gene moved leaning over the ropes as she was crawled into a ball grabbing the micorphone. Stepping back looking towards her on the floor near the turnbuckle. Her hand reaching out touching the lower rope as that same hand rested on her injured back. " Your the new diva." He leaned over so he was speaking right near her face." Krissy Delight is it?" She couldn't reply it was easy to see that she was shaking like a leaf inside of the ring. Before Genes free hand reached down grabbing the back of her neck and forced her to her feet or he'd easly cause damage to the back of her neck. She stood to her feet near him because of the hand looking at his face as she was trying to stay calm. " Is it?" He yelled out near her ear. She quickly replied." Yes.." in the softest of tones." Good..did you see what happened to Lita..and her baby?" Krissy was almost to afraid to answer." ..Y-Yes." Gene then held onto her neck forcing her closer as his grip tightened hearing her cry in pain." Please stop..don't do this." She muttered out looking at his face before seeing those eyes with that look of pure evil." Was it my fault?" Krissy so badly wanted to reply yes. It was because of him Kane fell on Lita making her loose the baby but right now that was the wrong answer." No." " They didn't hear you." He shoved the top of the microphone near her lips." I said No..it wasn't ..your fault." The crowd boo'ed again Gene smirked nodding his head." Good..you understand." He moved his hand placing it around her neck pulling her to his side." You see..Krissy knows that it wasn't my fault..thats why shes gonna stay safe." For some reason she didn't believe him. Being at his side shaking still enough to where Gene could feel it and turned towards her." Are you still scared? You don't have to be ..I want you to be my manager." Krissy didn't want to manage him but to keep her head so she could she nodded her head." Y-Yes I was going to find you.." Genes smile dropped looking at her." Your lieing..and right now..what Im about to do it gonna be all my fault." Gene instantly shoved her head inbetween his legs setting her up for a powerbomb. " Shes a woman! damn you all!" He lifted her up but he wasn't able to complete it before Hunters voice was heard.

" Woah Woah Woah big guy." Hunter walked out with Ric Flair dressed in suits looking towards the ring. Holding a microphone to his lips." Shes not something to be thrown around like that." The duo walked back down the rampway towards the ring. Slipping into the ring carefully before holding their hands up to say that they weren't there to attack. Krissy was screaming before hearing Hunters voice and thought that maybe there was someone to help her." She agreed with you..I believe its time to set her down." Gene rather then hurt someone that Hunter told him not to. He slowly removed Krissy from around his neck and shoved her down to the floor of the mat. Hunter nodded." Thanks Gene." He then turned around towards Krissy." I didn't save you for nothing so don't get any ideas..I want you to Manage Evolution to be the first female ever and if you refuse. Gene can do what he pleases with you.' Krissy rather then go through more pain nodded her head." I agree..anything just keep me away from Gene." She climbed to her feet not having any knowledge what she was getting herself into before Ric removed a piece of paper from his pocket." Sign this." He then removed a pen and handed both objects to Krissy. Her hands holding them before she signed her name and with Hunters help she climbed up to her feet. Her back not in as much pain as before. Looking around as Hunter the dismissed Gene from the stage." Now Krissy welcome to Evolution." J.R was the last one heard before Raw went off air that night." She has no idea that she just signed an agreement with the devil." He yelled out as Hunter had a grin looking at Krissy with Ric had his side holding the signed paper.

It was the next monday night, replays of the previous week showed on the screen above before the firewords hit against the stage making the flash of lights lit up the dark room. There sitting at the side of the stage was J.R and King. Getting ready to introduce the first match." Welcome to Monday Night Raw." The crowd cheered and squealed at the sounds of the music hit and roll on louder. Till Eric Bishoffs music hit the growing crowd instantly was booing as The General manager of RAW headed out with a not to pleased look set upon his face. Climbing into the ring with ease before grabbing the microphone from Lillian moving to the center of the ring." Last week everyone was pressing Krissy into being their manager some of you wrestlers back stage even went as far as to put your hands on her. She's told me all about it and being tricked into managing the members of Evouliton by Hunter was...great." He muttered out a rather large smile on his face." Hunter had the prefect idea. Trap her into having to be his manager. He is a genius." The words seeming to slip from his lips before he turned around with the microphone still in his hand." Without further adio. Your World heavy weight champion..Triple H!" With his other hand he pointed towards the ramp way as Hunters Evolutions music hit. Playing loudly on the speakers. The seconds passing before Rick Flair was seen his wrist dragging along Krissy Delight with Hunter following. The two were dressed in suits looking spiffy as Krissy was dressed in dress slacks that belled out around her black high heels having on a white dress shirt with a jacket placed over. Nothing what she usually wore when coming onto RAW. She was now forced to be apart of Evoultion and had to look the part. Her hair was left down the look in her eyes was not to happy almost being dragged like out to the ring before climbing inside of it. Ric letting Krissy go as Hunter slid an arm around her neck to keep her in place instead of letting her go around as she pleased. Ric shook hands with the boss before taking the microphone from his hand.

" woo..Everyone thought that Evolution was done for that the champion would be running from Randy Ortion instead we got a new female lady to our group and boy is she sexy," His eyes looked at her with this animal lust almost. Krissy to tell the truth rather be with Hunter then with Ric Flair at the age he was so she moved one of her arms around his waist as if she was enjoying being this close to her new team leader." See she knows her place..its besides the best team in the world..now only the rest of the locker room backstage needs to." Krissy nodded her head trying to play the part like she was agreeing with her friends. But she really just wanted to get out of her sooner." Now tonight she is going to prove her alligance to Evolution in fighting a match." Triple H's eyes turned towards Ric." The match we all want is a Bra and Pantie match right?" He asked the members outside inside the auidence as they all cheered knowing exactly thats what they wanted to see." Well thats to damn bad. tonight Krissys gonna fight against Victoria." The look of shock appeared on Krissys face. She had little wrestling knowledge and fighting someone like her was career suicide. Those eyes widen looking at Triple H. Hunters face turned looking into Krissys eyes as he spoke into the microphone." And if you loose you'll pay by Evolution style!" Krissy swallowed hard before Evolutions music hit and once again they left the ring. With Ric tugging Krissy along behind him.

It didn't take long for the match to beginning, victoria was waiting at the ring but had Steven Richards at her corner. Knowing that Evolution was not far behind any sort of member. The Theme enterance for Evlotuion hit and there walking out in a black evolution shirt with tight black spandex shirts and boots was Krissy. Her eyes keeping a look down at the floor as she was being tragged towards the ring by Ric Flair and Hunter behind the two of them. She knew Hunter wasn't going to allow her to roam around free. Getting towards the ring, Ric finally let her go and Krissy climbed up the steps and into the ring. Ric Flair staying in her corner but Hunter walked up towards the announce table and sat down saying a hello to The King and J.R before being asked why he's making her manage them against her will. Hunter would only reply." Because she damn knows Im the best." The match was soon under way with it seeming like Vicotria was in complete control. Tackling her to the ring before slamming her head into the mat. It seemed to be that way for the entire match until right near the end where Victoria set her up for a DDT slamming her head into the mat that would have knocked out any other girl. But Krissy kicked out and used the ring ropes to help stand up right as Victoria ran towards her, Krissy turned around and kicked Victoria in the stomach before taking ahold of her legs and turned around setting the walls of jericho before leaning back. Her own back pressing against the mat as she held onto that upside down walls of jericho adding more pressure onto Victorias back before she finally gave up slapping her hand against her arm symbolizing she was done, but Krissy never let go. Steven Richards finally climbed into the ring grabbing the woman of his dreams and ripped her from Krissys arms before she stood up. Steven moving infront of her face yelling out for the cameras to hear." Whats your problem." She didn't reply instead she brought her hand back and slapped him across the face. The slap connected with his cheek making his head turn before slowly looking back to her as she screamed turning around trying to get out of there until Steven grabbed her arms roughly tugging her back. that was when Triple H slammed his ear phones down and rushed into the ring. Steven seeing this and shoved Krissy down before being clothslined and then set up for the pedigree and slammed down into the mat face first. Krissy stood up smirking as Victoria ran towards Krissy knocking her to the floor after she was recovered but Ric Flair climbed into the ring and pulled her off the evolution diva and held her. Krissy standing up with a smirk and looked at her grasping her chin. Muttering a few words the cameras didn't hear and then slapped her twice before having Ric slam her face into the mat. Evolutions music hit, Triple H standing over Steven Richards and Krissy standing over Victoria with Ric Flair raising both their hands right as the cameras went off air.

It was the next monday night right before the main pay-per-view where Triple H was going to be facing the number one contender Chris Beniot for the title. He had used Steven Richards as an example towards the wrestler not to mess with him but would Benoit listen? Evolutions theme music hit and out walked the members. But this time Ric didn't have to drag Krissy. She walked out on her own. The men of Evolution had on million dollar suits with Triple H had his eyes covered but the duo stopped at the sides and turned there heads signalling Krissy who walked out with her hands on her hips. Stopping right at the front of the stage. She was dressed in a long sleeve white shirt that was buttoned at her wrists and had a black vest set over that, that fit snug and had on a black skirt that reached her thighs with high heel black shoes. A smile set on her lips before feeling Hunter wrap an arm around Krissy shoulders walking with him down the ramp towards the ring and she stepped up. Each of them stepping inside the ring before Tirple H took the microphone and began to speak." you see...I told everyone.. Everyone thought I couldn't win over the girl? well look at this." The Game reached his hand out grasping Krissys hair and pulled her over to him before he leaned down and planted a big wet kiss against her lips. Leaning her back against his arms as Ric Flair chuckled and clapped his hands. The crowd booing before Tirple H leaned her back up. Krissy dragging her fingertip along the outside of her lips and took the microphone from Hunter and brought it to her lips. But before anything was said the crowd instantly chanted "Slut" over and over again. She rolled her eyes," I know you are all jealous because I am the proud woman of this." She turned around and stroked his chest." handsome man." The crowd booed again before she started to speak." Anyways. I want Chris Benoit to know that he wont be winning this title from Hunter,I can stick my life on it." Tonight was going to be a tag-team match with Triple H and Ric Flair versus Chris Benoit and any partner of his choosing." as for tonight. My guys are going to wip the floor with Chris Benoit and whoever his partner is going to be. He might as well not even show up." Ric Flair took the microphone from her as she wrapped her arms around Triple H's waist and leaned up kissing him again before turning towards Ric." Woo we have a unstopable team you better believe it." At that moment Chris Benoit appeared at the top of the ramp way. Stalking closer as he wore his raved wolverin shirt with black jeans and walked closer towards the ring. Triple H had pushed Krissy behind him taking off his jacket and removed his shirt before tossing it to the ground. Ric leaning against the ropes before Chris ran into the ring only to be starting hitted on by Ric and Triple H started to join in. But then right as Triple H was about to pedigree him, Shawn Micheals ran out into the ring sliding and knocked over Ric Flair Triple H had thrown his opponent to the ground and pulled Krissy down from the side of the ring heading towards the ramp way pointing towards the ring as the two leaned over mentioning threatening words before disappearing into the back room.Krissy turned towards Triple H helping Ric Flair as her eyes were on his face."Hunter how dare Shawn get in our business." The thrio dissappeared into their locker room to prepair for the tag-team match. Krissy herself was going to be going against Stacy Keibler. Hoping to go up in ranks so she could go against Trish Stratus for the Women's championship.

Hunter was sitting inside their locker room with their leather couch and food tray. Ric Flair was sitting against the ground watching the show on the television screen that was infact RAW. It was right in the middle of a match between Chris Jericho going against Edge once again. Krissy was putting on her black tanktop that fit snug around her chest and slid on her elbow pants. She had on short black shorts that went down to the top of her thighs. She was leaning over. Her hands covered in lotion as she was rubbing the lotion on her legs as Hunter walked behind her. Looking at the site he got and grined ing reat satisfaction before she turned around." Oh Hunter I didn't see you there." She smiled and walked towards him kissing his lips. " don't worry Hunter Im going to defeat Stacy and then go on to defeat Trish for the belt. Evolution will have more gold around their waist I promise." She walked into the main room slidding her feet into the black boots that she slowly laced around her ankles and slid her kneepads on. She slid on a black trench coat she had personally made with the symbols for "Evolution" printed on the back with the design around it. buttoning the one button that was under neath her breasts and then smiled." Its time Stacy learned her place at the buttom of Evolution." Triple H grinned nodding his head as he started to change into his attire with Ric Flair inside the other room. Krissy walked out of the room heading towards the ramp way to enter.

The match was set to start as Lillian stood in the center of the ring.When Stacy Keiblers music playing, The long legged diva walked out dressed in black shorts with a white tanktop. She was waving towards the crowd all the way down towards the ring and walked up the steps doing her middle rope enterance style as she slid underneath the first rope showing her rear ended assists to the people. She then walked towards the center of the ring raising her arms above her head before hearing Lillian begin to announce her opponent,Krissy. " And her opponent Krissy Delight." Evolutions music hit but no one appeared from the back. Lillian tried again." And her opponent Krissy Delight." right then the cameras showed backstage, and turned towards where the figure of Krissy was lieing against the ground. Flat on her stomach as her arms were folded above her head. It was obvious she was attacked by the surroundings items being knocked over and her jacket was ripped off along with her shirt and shorts. It was a statement. Trainers and officals were back there turning her around and showed her blank face except for a busted lip. There standing besides them were acouple wrestlers including, Hurricane,Rosey,Val Venus and many more. The Trainer turned to Val Venus." Go inform Triple H what happened." Val nodded and took off down the hall.

" We're gonna get them tonight Ric." The two were getting ready turning on the T.V once again and noticed that the match wasn't taking place." You Game isn't Krissy suppost to be out there?" Hunter nodded before a knock came to the door and then Val Venus came busting in." Don't you read this is Evolutions Locker room." He stated before Val begun to speak." Yo,Hunter you and Rick better come quick something happned to Krissy." Hunter pushed Val out of the way and started to head down the hallway till he got to the scene pushing others out of the way and knelt down." What happened!" The EMTs shook their heads unable to answer there as they set the young woman on the backboard after placing one of those hard blue neckbraces around her neck and slid her inside the ambulance. Hunter knew he couldn't go into ambulance with her because of the match so he figured that he'd drive to the hospital after the match and hit against the doors. Allowing the vechile to take off towards its location. Hunter standing with his arms over his chest looking to Ric Flair." Lets find out who did this..and remove them." They all turned around and started to head towards the ring for the match coming up.


End file.
